Caught!
by bloodstain5
Summary: Sasuke catches Sakura and Ino in the woods. Oh Gawd this is just so totally random! The best excuse for this one is that i was in a Shoujo ai-ish mood. R&R but no flames.


Sasuke often wandered around the forest that surrounded Konoha, well, after he was done training. He wasn't doing it for any particular reason, just to kill time I suppose. It was during these boring and quiet times of wandering when he thought about things he'd never had time to think about before he'd left to join Orochimaru.

But now he was back and sadly had the time to think of the things he'd once thought were unimportant. Stupid fucking time. He hated thinking about those kinds of things, mainly because the main topic constantly popping into his thick skull was one Haruno Sakura. A topic he'd found to be one of the more unimportant of them all.

She had made it perfectly clear when he came back, after 2 long, painful years, that he had hurt her in so many different ways that she had forced herself to get over him, which she had. They would never be anything more than friends now, which was perfectly fine with her, but for some reason bothered Sasuke. Her silky pink hair was constantly appearing in his mind, even when he was thinking about something totally and completely different like how that blade of grass over there was growing much faster than the others.

Well anyway, back to the story. Sasuke never really expected to find anything even remotely interesting on these little mindless wanderings of his, until the day he ran into Naruto. As it turned out, Naruto had been looking for Jiraiya-sensei because he hadn't shown up for his training session.

"That perverted old man probably forgot all about our session at the site of a beautiful woman" Naruto had said, glaring at nothing.

Sasuke had just smiled, something he was getting used to doing really and asked if he could help look for the old fool, seeing as he had nothing even remotely better to do. Naruto had only nodded and took off in search again.

"There he is" Sasuke said, pointing to the sannin who was hiding behind a tall tree with their Sensei Kakashi.

"Oi! Old Man! What happened to our training date?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Sshhh Naruto, we're gathering information" the old Sannin whispered.

In hearing this, Naruto all but hesitated to join in on the action. Sasuke found this sorta funny in a way he couldn't really explain, and decided to join in on the spying. He didn't expect to see what he was about to see.

They were all spying on Sakura.

She was lying on a log at the edge of the forest with the ever famous expression of boredom present on her face.

"...and we're watching Sakura because...?" Sasuke had asked, not really wanting to watch the one person that plagued his thoughts most, save his bastard of a brother Itachi, to be the center of his attention.

"When Sakura is bored it means she's waiting for someone" Kakashi said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that a fact?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, and when she's angry she does this really funny thing with her hands--"

"Both of you shut up, someone is coming!" Naruto whispered angrily at the two older ninja.

And Naruto was indeed correct. Someone was coming. Ino to be exact. This confused Sasuke, seeing as Sakura and Ino, even though they weren't enemies anymore, didn't exchange more than 2-3 words a day. No one they knew really even considered the idea that they were friends. Yet here Sakura was, waiting away the day for Ino.

"Hello Ino-chan" Sakura said cheerfully, sitting up on the log.

The suffix added after her name was also very strange, the last time Sakura had called Ino anything but Ino-pig was when they were both best friends, far before the times of rivalry between the two.

"Hello Sakura-chan, thanks for meeting me here on such short notice"

Sakura scooted over on the log. Sasuke glared at the mystery unfolding before his very eyes, which were now glued to the scene he really didn't want to be watching.

"Aah, no thank you, standing is better for me" Ino said, blushing slightly.

"Ok, fair enough, so what was it that dragged me away from my ever busy schedule of sitting around in my room doing nothing?"

Sasuke cringed as the two girls let out a shriek of laughter, or, Ino let out a shriek of laughter, Sakura just sat there blushing furiously at Ino's odd reaction.

"Hehe, ya, um, I wanted to ask you if I could try something..."

"Try something?" Sakura asked, confusion quickly spreading across her face "Try what?"

"Well, I can't really bring myself to say it, but the question has been on my mind, and I wanna answer it for myself, but--" Ino cut herself short, which wasn't a good sign in Sasuke's book. 'hmm, it means she's embarrassed about something...'

"But?"

"But..." Ino began to clutch the hem of her shirt, a very un-ino like thing to do "you, you have to promise not to be mad at me if you let me try it"

Sasuke was beginning to get mad.

"Hohoho, she's bright red" Kakashi chirped, gripping the tree harder than he had been before.

"This gonna be gooooood" Jiraiya sang happily.

Sasuke glared at the two perverted Ninja with disgust.

"Naruto, what the hell are they talking about?" He asked, leaning in towards Naruto, who to his surprise was also bright, bright red.

"Aah, I'll, I'll tell you later"

Sasuke sighed and averted his attention back to the two girls before them.

"So....ah.....can I try to answer the question...?" Ino was as red as a tomato.

Sakura tilted her head to one side, the smile still beaming on her face.

"Sure Ino, go ahead and try what you need to try"

Ino got down on her knees, and placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

'What, what, what??!?! What's that Ino doing?!'

Sakura's smile faltered a little at these actions, but she didn't really have much time to think them over, because very soon after wards Ino's soft pink lips were planted gently on her own.

Sasuke blinked, then launched himself out of the bush but was pulled back just as suddenly by a very firm grip.

"Don't ruin the moment you fool!" a very pissed off voice whispered in his ear which belonged to, amazingly enough, Naruto.

He looked back at Sakura, whose eyes looked to be bulging out of her head. She gripped Ino's shoulders and gently but firmly pushed her away. Ino ultimately began to panic.

"Oh crap I did the wrong thing didn't I?"

"...Ino why did you kiss me?" Sakura's face was suddenly serious.

"B. Because....because.....because I'm in love with you ok?!" Ino yelled angrily. "And don't tell me to try and not be in love with you or to run to Shikamaru for comfort because for one, there is absolutely nothing romantic going on between Shikamaru and I and two, it's not that fucking easy trying not to love you! I've tried God I've tried but its im--" this time it was Ino's turn to look surprised, because Sakura was the one kissing her now.

Sakura slipped her arms around Ino's waste and hugged her close as she attempted to deepen the kiss, which Ino more than gladly aloud.

Sakura broke the kiss.

"I love you too Ino-chan, but I was afraid you still held something against me for the years of rivalry we shared together over Sasuke" Sakura whispered into Ino's ear.

"I could never hold anything against you unless you broke my heart and told me to fall for Shikamaru, which will never happen"

They both started laughing again, and then went back to kissing, almost immediately, to Sasuke's dismay but Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto's pleasure.

Sasuke was in shock and nearly screamed from disgust when he started hearing Ino moan with pleasure when Sakura ventured into her shirt, testing her boundaries as she would put it later on in their relationship.

Finally Sasuke couldn't take it and launched himself from the protection of the tree.

Sakura soon found her lips not on those of Ino's but in Sasuke's hands, he had pried them away from each other and now had their faces in his hands.

Ino stared at him in shock, and her face soon turned bright red. She pushed away Sasuke's hand and replaced it with her own.

Sasuke was glaring evilly at Ino as she tried to control her urge to scream from total embarrassment.

After the three of them had controlled their breathing enough to speak, Sasuke was daring enough to go first.

"Ino" he near hissed out her name, as if it were dirt upon his pure and beautiful lips "if you want any romance in your life, go, to, SHIKAMARU!!!!" and pushed Ino in the direction of the city.

Her eyes watered and she glared evilly at Sasuke. Before she would leave she would give him a parting gift.

As Ino fled field in tears, Sasuke's face was stinking like it had never stung before. Soon the other side of his face was stinking, seeing as Sakura was beyond the limits of pissed.

"Sasuke!!" she shrieked, just as she saw the three other guilty suspects emerge from the shadows, feeling that they couldn't make a speedy getaway if Sasuke was going to get his ass beaten for ruining the show. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"The question to ask is what the fuck you were doing in Ino's shirt!!" Sasuke screamed back.

"Were you all watching me?!?!"

"That's not the point!! What the fuck were you thinking when you started making out with INO?!?!" Sasuke's face was bright red with anger.

"Why do you care Sasuke? We're not an item so it doesn't matter!"

"...Sakura, I don't know if you realized this, but Ino, as in, the Ino that chased after me for longer than you did, is, can you believe it, A WOMAN!!!"

"Oh you think you're real fuckin' funny don't you?!"

"Sasuke" Kakashi was the one to intervene in the fight getting ready to brew between the two Chuunin teens. "Sakura and Ino have been in love with each other since you left two years ago"

Sasuke's eyes bulged.

"Wh. Wh. What?!"

"Fraid so my friend, and I think you owe us all an apology" Jiraiya came up from behind Kakashi.

"....Why does he owe you three an apology....?" Sakura asked, glaring at Jiraiya.

"Th-the point is he ruined the moment for you two and needs to apolo--"

"You all were watching us weren't you?"

"Yes" Sasuke said, glaring at the ground.

Sakura nodded her head, as if she understood the situation perfectly now.

"Sakura" Sasuke said "Why were you kissing Ino?"

She glared at him again.

"Im in love with Ino"

"No you're not! She's a girl and so are you! This isn't ok!!"

"Sasuke, the last time I checked, you were not my mother, so quit acting like it" with that Sakura left the boys all alone in the field.

Needless to say, when Sasuke was to go home, he would have many broken bones.

Owari


End file.
